habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Games
Games are a major part of the Habbo community. User-Made games Click the links for more details * Amazing Race/Mario Kart - A race around several, or many rooms. The object is to finish the race first. Usually this game requires you to have a team mate. * Bingo - Each player has to roll the same number the host's dice had rolled on. * Carnival/Takeshi's Castle - Carnivals are usually made up of about 6+ games, in each different game a player will lose and they are out of the game until there is one player left. * Costume Change - In this game, the host will say a theme and the players have to change their clothes relating to that theme. The worst looking outfit for that theme loses and so on, until there is one player left. * Defend Your Pod - Often referred to as DYP, there will be two of each colour of pod placed in a room. The players will then have to try to get up from their seat, sit on another players pod, and return to their own, before someone does the same to them. If they're successful, the colour of pod which the player sat on would lose. This is repeated until there is only one team left. Teams usually consist of two players and each team is a different colour of pod. * Don't Hit the Wall - This game is played with six chairs. The owner will roll a number on a dice, and the user of that number moves a space. Reaching the end, or the wall, typically means the player has lost. * Don't Say Yes or No - People answer questions without the use of "yes", "no", and other similar words or phrases and try to win furniture prizes. * Don't Wake Grandma - A habbo dresses like an old person and lays in a bed. They type "zzzzzzz" showing that they are "asleep." Users dance while the grandma is asleep, like having a party, when the old person gets up, the players sit down at their seats. The last person to sit loses. * Falling Furni - The game is played with an array of Furniture items. People gather in an enclosed area within a guest room, the Admin of the room then "drops" furni into the area and the habbos scramble to sit on the items. When all items are dropped, one habbo will remain standing, this habbo has lost. They usually have the option to "P2S (Pay to stay)" Which allows the person to continue on and act as if they didn't lose or "Rev (Revenge)" Which allows the player to Automatically make whichever habbo they choose lose. These options usually cost Furni or coins. * Football - Made by using the Word Cup Furni. Same aspect as Soccer or Football. * Haunted mansion - The object of this game is to stay as far away from the ghosts/killers as much as possible or run away from them before getting killed. * Hide and Seek - Players avoid caught by the host in a classic game of Hide and Seek. * Ghost Train - A killer is chosen and they choose who to kill on the train. The host decides how they die. * Kick Wars The objective of this game is to eliminate the opposing team by kicking them, while trying to avoid being kicked themselves. There are two kinds of kick wars: "Kick Wars" and "Team Kick Wars." * Melting carpets/mats- The host rolls the dice and whatever the dice number is, that mat is removed(or put back if no mat is there). If a player touches the floor, then that player is out. * Pool attack - The object of the game is to get from one side of the column to the other, without stepping in the pools. * Prezzie trap - The object of this game, is the host will try to trap the players with prezzies. * Race - The game has sofas set up in two sides of the room. When the admin says "Go!", the players have to run to the other side and back to their original place until all the players who ran the slowest back to their chair are gone. * The Sims - Players are split into two teams (families). Each family rolls a holodice and the number rolled determines their fate. * Water Polo - Made with a majority of Beach Furni and some Soccer furni. Same aspect as the real world sport. * Wobble Squabble - Both players stands in a corner in the room. When the host says go they run to the middle. Then each player tries to push their opponent back to their corner. Whoever does this first wins. * VolleyBall - See page for details. * Total_Drama_World_Tour- See pages for details. * Steal The Ice Cream - You run from one side of the room to the other, trying to reach the ice cream machine. You can't get trapped inbetween pods by two players or you lose. * Trivia Races - Official Games Click the links for more details. * Battleball - A game played on "space hoppers". Teams of a minimum of 2 must try and "claim" as many squares as possible, by bouncing on them with their individual space hopper within the time limit set. When a square is bounced on by a player, it changes the colour to the team's colour. A player must bounce on the square three times to secure it as theres. A recent update to the game was released to some hotels, including many new features such as items. ***Battle Banzai - A spin-off of Battleball with changed features. * SnowStorm - A game where you threw snowballs at eachother in order to win points and avoiding their snowballs in the meantime * Lido Diving - Users use the diving board to complete their own unique diving sequences. Moves include: stars, flips, and air punches. Points (up to 10) are awarded by other users and the divers ultimate score is displayed on the video screen.* SnowStorm - Players must throw snowballs at the opposing team. More snowballs thrown by a player that hit, the more points that player gains for their team. There are also many different scenarios and maps that players can choose to play in. * Wobble Squabble - Players must nudge, slap and push their opponents off the inflatables and into the water using various keys on the keyboard. Due to the client changes of New Habbo, these games have been discontinued, with the exception of Battle Banzai. *Battle Banzai was coded and released after the the installation of New Habbo, so it is therefore compatible with the new client. Image Gallery dyp.jpg|A Defend Your Pod room habbobingo.PNG|A Bingo room habborace.PNG|A Race room bb2_big_picture_521x348.gif|The Battleball room